


Everyday is Christmas

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Muggle, Charlie is a little shit, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Misunderstandings, OTP Advent Calendar, but I love him, kissing under the mistletoe, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: It was just a mistletoe kiss, but why Hermione wanted to be something more?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Everyday is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day five and this is my supreme OTP, I have very strong feelings over this pair
> 
> Also, Charlie is a little shit and I love him — I bet you're going to love him also lol
> 
> Based on this prompt: Mistletoe kiss / “you’re perfectly welcome to kiss whoever you wan—”

**_Everyday is Christmas_ **

* * *

Hermione Granger loved to spend the Holidays with her ‘surrogate’ family, the Weasleys. Mr and Mrs Weasley had practically adopted her when she had started school and made friends with her children; every Weasley held a special place in her heart, but she had always been attracted to Fred, the elder twin. She never knew what had attracted her to him so much, but she had never told anyone about it — but somehow, the twins knew about it. 

“Hermione, dear! Can you help Ginny and the twins with the decorations in the living room? The guests are almost here,” Molly Weasley practically yelled, while she was finishing the food for the Christmas dinner. 

“No problem, Mrs Weasley,” Hermione said, going to look for Ginny and the twins, but she only found Fred. No matter where she went, she somehow always bumped into him. “Hey, Fred, where’s George and Ginny?”

“I was looking for them, but instead I found you. Isn’t that a better trade?” Fred said, smirking, which made Hermione tremble — not with fear, but with excitement. “So, Mine, I was wondering if—”

But Hermione never discovered what Fred wanted to ask her, as his older brothers walked into the kitchen and stopped when they saw the two of them so close to each other. 

“Hey, Bill, would you look at that? Hermione and Fred are under the mistletoe! How  _ adorable _ !” Charlie almost hollered in delight, which made Hermione afraid of what he was planning. 

“Oh, this is  _ indeed _ adorable, Charlie boy, now they’ll have to kiss!” Bill said with the same maniacal glint that Charlie had in his eyes, and Fred and Hermione groaned at the same time but smiled at each other. 

“I’m sorry for my brothers,” Fred mumbled, and Hermione smiled. “But tradition is tradition, so here goes.”

Fred slowly lowered his head, making Hermione hold her breath, and he quickly pecked her lips, not giving her time to savour the kiss. She tried not to let her disappointment be evident on her face, and she thought she had succeeded… until she heard Bill and Charlie mocking their brother. 

“C’mon, Fred! You call  _ that _ a kiss? Look at Hermione’s face, she’s clearly disappointed!” Charlie mocked, which made everything worse. 

“William, Charles and Frederick! I can’t believe you three are standing in the middle of the doorway instead of decorating the living room like your sister and brother are doing!” Molly’s voice resonated through the house, and everyone quickly went to do what she had said, but Hermione couldn’t let the memory of the kiss go away.    


* * *

It didn’t take long for them to finish decorating the living room, and soon, Hermione was putting on the outfit she had picked with Ginny’s help, and the guests began arriving for the annual Weasley Christmas Party. 

“Always amazes me how your mum invites almost the entire neighbourhood to the party and still says there are people missing,” Hermione commented to Ginny, seeing the living room full of people. 

“I know, right? According to Grandma Ced, it started small, and now everything is out of control,” Ginny said, laughing a little, as Hermione followed her. “What’s this I heard from Charlie about you and Fred kissing?”

Hermione, who had decided to take a sip of the cider at that moment, almost choked on her drink, coughing and spitting the drink everywhere. Ginny stared at Hermione, unamused, with an eyebrow raised. 

“I didn’t kiss Fred,” Hermione hissed, blushing hard. “It was a mistletoe kiss, and that doesn’t count… not that I want to kiss your brother.”

“Ouch, Hermione, and here I thought we were building a relationship,” George said with a mock-sad tone, at which Hermione just laughed. “You break my heart, and you laugh at me? Who knew you were such a  _ Grinch? _ ”

“Very funny,  _ George, _ you have a talent for comedy, you know that?” Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink. 

“One of these days you’ll need to tell me how you can spot the differences between us,” George said, stealing her drink and taking a sip. 

“Oh, you can have my drink, it isn’t like I was drinking it or something.” Hermione’s voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“Thanks, the beverage table is too far away, and I’m lazy,” George said, taking another sip of Hermione’s stolen drink. “By the way, did any of you see Fred?”

“Not since we went upstairs to change,” Ginny said, shrugging. George only nodded, finishing Hermione’s drink. 

“Well, since George stole my drink, I think I’m going to go grab another for me,” Hermione said, looking pointedly at the redhead. 

“You should do that, Hermione, and if you can, bring one for me, yeah? I’m going to go look for Katie,” George said, waving goodbye and going after his girlfriend. 

“Your brother is something, you know that, right?” Hermione said, shaking her head and laughing a little. 

“Yeah, I think Uncle Gid dropped him on his head when he was a baby, that’s what Bill says anyway.” Ginny shrugged, and Hermione laughed. “I’ll go find Luna, and we’ll meet again before the fireworks at midnight?”

Hermione nodded, starting to go towards the beverage table. She couldn’t stop smiling when she saw all the decorations she had helped put up before the party started and how everyone was having a good time. She was almost near the beverage table when she saw Fred, and before she think of saying something to him, she saw him kissing a girl from Ginny’s year — Demelza Robins. Hermione tried not to let it bother her, but it did anyway. She needed some air, so she escaped to the balcony, one of her favourite places at the Weasleys. 

She thought she had left without anyone noticing, but of course, someone had seen her. She just wanted to be left alone, so she sighed, turned and prepared to say that she was fine, but Hermione lost her voice when she saw that it was Fred who had come after her. 

“Oh, it’s you,” she said in a monotone voice, which made a frown appear on Fred’s face. 

“Is everything all right, Hermione?” Fred asked worriedly, and Hermione tried hard not to snort. “I was looking for you, but then I saw you coming out here.”

“I saw the way you were looking at me. Were you searching for me in Demelza Robins’  _ mouth _ ?” Hermione asked somewhat angrily, confusing Fred even more. “Don’t try to deny, I saw it. But don’t worry, you don’t need to say anything, I get it — our kiss was just a mistletoe kiss.”

She tried to pass by him and go back to the party, but he grabbed her arm — not in a way that she couldn’t loosen if she wanted, but it made her stop nonetheless. 

“Demelza kissed me because we were under the mistletoe, and she kissed me even  _ after _ I said that I was interested in another person,” Fred said in a low voice, sending shivers down Hermione’s spine. “Do you understand what I’m saying, Hermione?”

“You’re perfectly welcome to kiss whoever you wan—” Hermione couldn’t finish her sentence since Fred had leaned down to kiss her, and her brain stopped functioning altogether. The kiss they had shared before the party was a mistletoe kiss, something that was nice and sweet; but  _ this _ kiss was something which spoke volumes; it spoke of promises of future kisses. 

“Can’t you understand that I just want to kiss you for the foreseeable future? That’s what I was going to ask you this afternoon,” Fred said with a small smile, kissing her forehead. “I was going to ask you on a date, but of course, Bill and Charlie had to mess everything up.”

“I would love to go out on a date with you,” Hermione said before she lost her courage, which brought a smile to Fred’s face. “And just for the record, that mistletoe kiss was the perfect beginning for us.”

“Truer words were never spoken,” Fred said before he kissed Hermione again. She hummed contentedly, thinking that this was one of the best Christmas that she ever had. 


End file.
